The Girl with Kaleidoscope Eyes
by ItsSophie8
Summary: After a car accident that killed both her parents Lucy is sent to live with her grandma in Forks, Washington. When a boy falls in love with her, her life finally starts looking up. But when she and all the other imprints are kidnapped will her world come tumbling down? *IMPRINT STORY*
1. Prolog

Prolog

My mom was asleep in the passenger seat while my dad was humming to some song on the radio. I turned and looked over at my 12 year old sister, Jude and in the back in her car seat was my five year old sister, Anna. Yeah, my parents are huge Beatles fans. Everyone was sleeping except for my dad and I. I sighed and leaned back into my seat, it was dark and I hated driving in the dark. I brushed back my black hair and thought of happy things. Suddenly my song came on and my dad started singing at the top of his lungs.

PICTURE YOURSELF IN A BOAT ON A RIVER

WITH TANGERNE TREES AND MARMALADE SKIES

SOMEBODY CALLS YOU, YOU ANSWER QUITE SLOWLY

A GIRL WITH KALIDISCOPE EYES

CELEPHANE FLOWERES OF YELLOW AND GREEN

TOWERING OVER YOUR HEAD

LOOK FOR THE GIRL WITH THE SUN IN HER EYES

AND SHE'S GONE

LUCY ON THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS

He screamed the lyrics so loud mom woke up, of course my sisters didn't…, and soon she was screaming the lyrics with him with me laughing my head off at them. We were all laughing so hard we didn't notice the truck zoom past the stop sign without stopping. And soon everything went black.

** So the song is OBVIOUSLY the Beatles Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. Don't own that… I also don't own Twilight… ANYWAY hope you liked it, please, please review PLEASE. You don't even have to have an account to view so PLEASE! I just want 1 review and as soon as I get it I will update. I mean for all you know I could've killed off her sisters. YOULL NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW**

**XOXOXOX**

**Sophie**


	2. Chapter 1

***This IS an Imprint story, and it takes place not long after Breaking Dawn*DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIHGT! I had to listen to depressing songs to write this. **

Chapter 1

Were about to land in Port Angeles. Anna was curled next to me, sleeping. She broke her wrist and had to have glass surgically removed from her arm and side because of the accident. She hasn't spoken since. They said she was lucky to survive. Compared to mom, dad, and Jude we had it good. Dad died on impact and the doctor told me that mom died a few hours later. Jude injured her spinal cord and it paralyzed her from the waist down. She was supposed to have a baseball game the day after the accident. I remember dad saying he was going to bring the stereo and if the game ever got quiet he would blast Hey Jude. After the game he was going to take us for ice cream. That never happened, and it never will happen.

Jude was still at the hospital, but she was going to be leaving in about two weeks. After that she would have physical therapy for four weeks in Port Angeles. Then she was going to come to stay with us. We have to live with grandma now. I love grandma, I do, it's just I'd rather live with mom and dad. But that won't ever happen.

I sighed and turned to look out the window. It was bright and sunny with white clouds floating around the plane. It kind of bugged me, it shouldn't be bright, and it shouldn't be sunny. It should be dark, and raining, because two of the best people I know are dead and my sister won't ever walk again. I know it's stupid and that's not how the world works, but still they're gone and the world seems fine with it. I know the world doesn't revolve around me, but I still can't get it out of my head. I just don't want them to be gone. I felt cold tears running down my face. Suddenly I heard "Ladies and Gentlemen as we have commenced our final descent into Port Angeles, Washington would you kindly return to your seat, fasten your seat belts and return your seat to the fully upright position and ensure that your tables are stowed. Please ensure all personal items and articles of hand luggage are stored securely in the overhead lockers or under the seat in front of you and that no items are obstructing the exits."

I sighed and shook Anna awake, making sure not to touch her right side or her arm. She blinked her big blue eyes open and slowly got up. Anna is probably the prettiest little girl I've ever seen. She has pale skin, big blue eyes framed with long thick black eyelashes, and long curly golden blonde hair. From her left temple to the bottom of her left ear was a stitched up gash. "We're almost there," I told her and she smiled a little and nodded. After a few minutes we landed and started getting off the plane. I grabbed my bag from the overhead lockers, took Anna's hand and we made our way out of the plane. After we got our suitcases from the baggage claim we started looking around for our ride. Grandma said she was sending one of the 'family friends' to pick us up.

I felt Anna tugging on my hand and I looked down at her. She pointed out into the crowd of people. I followed her finger and I felt my eyes get bigger. I couldn't believe Anna had recognized him before me. I mean he _completely _changed. His long hair had been cut; he was taller, and extremely um…buff. I mean I could see his muscles from here. He definitely wasn't the small, lanky boy who couldn't even beat Jude in arm wrestling. Of course Jude is a five star arm wrestling champ. I smiled for the first time in a week; he just has effect on people. Anna tugged me towards him and as soon as I got in hugging distance that's what he did. He engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. Wow, he's hot. Like temperature-wise. "Hey Lucy," he said into my hair. "Ow," I replied and he let go. He smiled at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "May wanted to make a big dinner for you guys so she sent me," he answered. Of course, Grandma loves making dinner.

He knelt down to Anna and picked her up. I smiled again when she burst out giggling. That's the most sound she has made in week. "C'mon the car is this way," he said and showed us the way outside and to the car. Even though he is only 15 he has his license. I have no idea how he got it so soon. We walked up to his truck and I saw Anna's pink car seat that was usually in Grandma's car in his backseat. He lifted her up and placed her in her seat then slowly buckled her in so that he didn't hurt her. After that he got into the front seat and I got into the passenger seat. I turned and smiled at him, "Thanks, Seth," I said and he gave me a smile.

We drove for about an hour. Seth lost his dad so I guess he kind of understood. He didn't give me that look and say "I'm so sorry for your lost," like everyone else and that was nice. I've known Seth since we were in diapers and were like brother and sister. We finally got there and Seth picked up Anna and all of the luggage like it was nothing. As soon as we get through the door Grandma is there and hugging us. My grandma is a sort old lady with frizzy white hair and huge glasses that make her eyes look bigger than her head. She has always looked kind of crazy. "Come in, come in," she said and took Anna from Seth. "So tonight there is going to be a bonfire and I made a bunch of the food for it," she said happily. She has a voice that makes you feel good, one that you want to listen to all day. At first she seemed kind of happy, but now that I look at her closer I can see bags under her bug eyes and her skin was a whole lot paler. I mean her daughter died and her one of her grandchildren will never walk again. Why did this have to happen to my family?

**And there you have it, Chapter 1. I tried to see how long I could go without saying Seth's name and I think I did pretty well. I don't know if I wrote this chapter really bad so it would be really nice if you could review and tell me. Or you can PM me if you want. Also, Seth and Anna will have absolutely NO romantic relationship. Last but not least, who do you think will imprint on Lucy? Who do you want to imprint on Lucy? **

**XOXOXOX**

**Sophie**


	3. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEYYYYY! Don't own Twilight, duh. LET US BEGIN!**

Chapter 2

I sat on the bed in my new room. Grandma has a huge house and ever since we were little we all had our own rooms, decorated exactly the way we wanted. Grandpa couldn't walk so the house was wheelchair-friendly. It even has an elevator; I remember how when we were little we all thought an elevator in a house was the coolest thing ever. The last time I was here was maybe two years ago and my room was exactly the way I left it. My walls are bright orange and so is everything else in my room. My grandma is a little crazy, every year when we came over for summer except for the last two summers grandma would have us redecorate our room however we wanted. Of course last time I was here I was fourteen and loved orange, brown, and yellow. What was my problem?

"We're leaving in an hour!" I heard grandma scream from downstairs. I had worn my PJ's here so grandma said I had to change for the bonfire. I unzipped my suitcase and looked at all the clothes in it. I pulled out a blue hoody-shirt with my old jeans that had holes in the knees. I pulled my long hair into a messy bun. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. Messy, but hey it's a bonfire. I walked over to Anna's room across the hall. Unlike mine it had changed from before. Completely pink with a pink canopy bed covered in stuffed animals. Anna had stayed with grandma for a month last summer, so I guess she had time to redecorate it. "Hey Anna. Are you ready?" I asked and she nodded.

Anna had her curls tied up at the top of her head with a pink bow and was wearing a pink dress with a little pink jacket. Anna was a girly, girly, girl. Jude is the tomboy and I'm the in between. I picked her up carefully and we walked downstairs. Grandma was wearing the same thing as she was wearing when we got here. She took Anna and directed me to the kitchen to get the rest of the food. I ran over and grabbed the hamburger meat, the hot dogs, and the dip. I carried it out to the car and got into the passenger seat. Anna was sitting in the back, her car seat returned to its regular place. Grandma started the car and we made our way to the bonfire. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I looked down to see what it was.

_Jude- So bored. The food here is disgusting and the nurse is rude. I called him something, but I don't think you'd approve._

I sent her back a Hahaha, but I was crying on the inside. Jude is trying to make me feel better by making no big deal out of her being a complete paraplegia. It's not working though; it's just making me feel worse. I mean I just got a concussion and a few cuts and bruises. Nothing, nothing really happened to me so why did it have to happen to Jude? Why does she have to go through this and I get a _few cuts a bruises_. It's not fair. I leaned my head against the window and saw a huge bonfire in the distance. After a few seconds we pulled in and grandma was screaming at Seth to come down and help with the food. He was there in an instant, smiling and laughing. "Finally! Emily didn't make enough to last everyone. They're all freaking out," he said. Grandma just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lucy there is someone I want you to meet," he said as he took the bags of food. He took my hand with his free one and pulled me up the hill. After he set the food down on the table he maneuvered me over to a girl sitting on a log. She was pretty with white blonde hair, its tips dyed blue, and big brown eyes flecked with gold. She was also wearing a huge sweatshirt, obviously Seth's. "This is Mika," he said and was looking at her with loving eyes. Man, she has him whipped, I thought. We shook hands and I introduced myself. She sized me up then said, "I can tell were going to be great friends." I laughed and we started talking about things we liked which soon lead to us talking about how awesome the Beatles are. "FOODS READY!" I heard someone shout and all the boys were there in a second, their mouths practically watering. "Where are your manners? Let the girls go first," I heard a familiar voice say. All the boys started grumbling and let the girls go first. "C'mon," I told Mika, "Emily can't hold them off for long." We raced to the table that was covered in food. There was enough there to feed a small army.

As we were getting the food I saw Emily glaring at the boys and slapping their hands whenever they tried to grab a plate. Emily is Seth and Leah's cousin so I've known her for as long as I've known them. Last time I saw her she was getting married to Sam, is Leah's ex. Mom didn't let us come to the wedding. Now she is very, very pregnant. I wonder how Leah feels about that. After Mika and I got our food I wandered over to Emily, telling Mika I'd join her in a second. "Hey Em," I said and she gave me a huge smile. "Lulu!" she said, running over to hug me. She had finally let the boys get some food. "How're you doing?" she asked, giving me a sympathetic look. "I'm fine, were all fine," I lied. She obviously didn't believe me, but she let it go. Instead she said, "It's a boy!" I smiled. "That's great!" I said with as much enthusiasm as her. "We've got his nursery all set up, you should come by and see it sometime," she said and I nodded.

As I turned away to go sit by Mika I ran into a wall. Okay, not a wall, but it sure felt like one. I looked up, "Leah?" I asked my eyes huge. Leah's hair, like Seth's, was cut short and I swear she's gotten a foot taller. I haven't seen her in about two years, even though we do keep in touch. "Lucy!" she said happily. "I want you to meet someone," she said and pulled me to some girl standing against the food table. "This is Heather, my girlfriend," she said. Leah has a girlfriend? Since when? "Hey, I'm Lucy," I said, shaking her hand. Heather has shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes. "Heather," she said smiling. I looked over at Leah then at Heather. Yup, Leah has that same whipped look that Seth has. "Alright, well I'll just leave you two to it," I said. As I walked away I turned to see Leah and Heather making out. Wow, last time I heard Leah was still upset over Sam. Wow.

I raced down to the bonfire and sat next to Mika. "They're about to start the stories," she said excitedly. "You've never heard them before?" I asked and she shook her head. "I can't wait! Seth said he has a surprise for me after," she said and I smiled. We were joined by Seth who sat on the other side of Mika and soon Anna was sitting on my lap. Billy Black, Jacob Black's dad, started telling the stories. He started with the very first one.

_The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious._ _Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be.__Taha Aki__ was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom however there was__ one spirit warrior, __Utlapa__, who wanted to use this power to enslave neighboring tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs. Unwilling to use the warriors' powers for such monstrous purposes, his chief, __Taha Aki__ banished him from the tribe. One day, the chief left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the valley in his spirit form, searching the area for anything that may pose a threat to the tribe. Utlapa followed him and possessed his body, then cut his own body's throat to prevent Taha Aki's return. The chief wandered for a while in spirit form, watching the thief do horrible things to his people. One day, the chief's spirit found a large, beautiful wolf in the woods. Though jealous of the wolf's physical form, an idea came to him. He asked the wolf to share his body with him, and the wolf agreed. Rushing back to the village as the wolf, he met a party of warriors, and tried to make himself known by yelping Quileute songs. One of the warriors, an elderly man named __Yut__, realized that the wolf was under a spirit's control, and, disobeying the usurper Utlapa's orders not to enter the spirit world, left his body to talk to the beast. The false chief, alarmed at Yut entering the spirit world as he feared that his treachery would be revealed, killed the warrior. __Taha Aki__ became enraged, and lunged to kill the man; his emotions were too much for the wolf, and it transformed into a magnificent human, the glorious flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's flawless spirit. The false chief was killed, and things were rapidly set right. Taha Aki sired many children, and found out that his sons, at the age of manhood, could transform into wolves as well._

I heard Leah snort when Billy said sons but other than her, everyone was listing intently to him telling the story. Billy was seriously the best here. I had heard the story a million times before, so I knew exactly how it went, but Mika was staring at Billy for a second before turning her head to me. "That was AWESOME," she whispered, "I wanna hear it again," she said this time to Seth who just smiled.

Billy's voice started again, "This is the legend of The Third Wife," he said and began.

_After __Taha Aki__ gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned. _

_A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart. Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion. _

_She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe._

Billy finished and got up, walking over to the table to get a burger. Mika's mouth was hanging open. "Close your mouth, don't want to catch flies," I told her and her mouth snapped shut. Suddenly Seth got up and took Mika's hand, "C'mon, I want to show you something," he said and pulled her away. Anna was fast asleep so I picked her up and slowly made my way to grandma. "Grandma, Anna's asleep I think we should go now," I said. Grandma had been talking to some boy who turned when I started to talk to grandma. As soon as he met my eyes his mouth dropped open and grandma smacked him over the head. "This is not a good time to do that young man," grandma said taking Anna from me, "C'mon Lucy were leaving," she said. Before I turned around the boy, who might I add is incredibly hot, said, "Wait!" I looked at him, "What?" I asked. "Um, hi, I'm…..

**CLIFFHANGER MWHAHAHAHA. Anyway I don't own Twilight and without at least 2 reviews I won't update.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**XOXOXOX**

**Sophie**


End file.
